The Nightmare Nextdoor
by FNAZoey
Summary: Mark and Yami have apartments next to each other but something's up with Yami's other neighbor. Markimash. Rated T for language and some of the content.
1. Yami's neighbor

*BANG*

"AAAHHH!"

I sat up quickly as someone down the hall screamed. The alarm clock is out but it's obviously super late. What was that noise? I leave my small apartment and jog down the hall. There are other people in the halls trying to figure out what that noise was and who screamed. I ran down to door 407. Yami's door. As sensitive as he is, he would defiantly be frightened by that. As soon as I got to his door, I knocked anxiously. Yami opened the door a jar to see who was there. Once he saw that it was me he opened the door all the way.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, MARK?"

"I don't know but are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

I calmed down at Yami's words.

"It sounded kinda like gunshot so I got really worried. Did you hear someone scream too?"

"Yeah! It was freaky as shit! It sounded like it came from next door!"

He came out into the hall, shutting his door behind him. I am curious of what happened.

"Let's go check it out"

My curiosity got the best of me.

"What?! No Way!"

Even Though Yami didn't want to, I planned on going anyway.

"Okay, I'll go by myself then."

I began to walk toward door 409 but Yami stopped me in my tracks.

"Fine. I'll go."

Yami begins to walk with me.

When we reached door 409 we both stopped. We both glanced at each other, then at the door. The silence had to be broken or we would end up here, staring at this goddambed door all night.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Ok…"

I reach out and knock at the door. No answer. I knock again, this time more aggressively. Still no answer. Finally, I turn the knob, hoping it's not locked. The door opens. Hesitantly, we walk in the dark apartment. I search around for a light switch and find one next to a painting of a boat. I flick it on and Yami jumps. I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's not funny, Mark!"

"But it is!"

I walk down the hallway and open a door. It's the bathroom. Inside is the corpse of a man, a pool of blood surrounding him. I fall down and scoot back until my back is pressed against the wall. Yami sees this and runs down the hall to me.

"Mark!"

"…"

"What the-"

He looks in the bathroom.

Letting out a small scream, he falls too.

"Wha-what do we do?"

"There's a note next to the body…"

I crawl forward and grab the note. Then I go back to sit next to Yami

"It says, 'IM SORRY' in big black letters."

Yami begins to cry so I try to comfort him. . I'm starting to get a weird feeling in my chest.

"It's okay, you have to pull it together so we can go and get help."

Yami nods and looks at the door. We both shakily stand up and walk toward the door.

-AUTHERS NOTE-

This is my second fanfic. Sorry about the cliff-hanger but I needed a way to end the chapter. This is part 1, and 2 will be up soon (hopefully).


	2. With Every End Comes a Beginning

Part Two

We head to my apartment and call 911. 5 minutes later ambulances and police cars start showing up. They come in and ask us what apartment the corpse was in and I told them 209. They said for everyone in the surrounding apartments to stay with neighbors so Yami had to stay in my apartments for about a month.

"Well that's that."

"I guess so…"

2 weeks pass, everyday different yet they all seem the same. Every day my feelings got stronger for Yami. One day, he stormed into the apartment.

"Wow, Yami. What's wrong?"

"I got fucking fired."

"Why?"

"They didn't even bother to tell me!"

Yami began to cry. I had a gay feeling that was overpowering my entire mind and body.

"You know what, Yami."

He turned toward me, tears running down his face. I put my hand on his shoulder. I pulled him closer. He started to blush. I kept pulling him closer to me until our lips met. The warmth of his lips was extravagant. We stayed like this for a while. When we separated, Yami stared at me. Neither of us knew what to say.

"I-I'm sorry"

I couldn't help but apologize.

"Why are you apologizing?"

I was shocked at those words. Did he enjoy the kiss?

"That was wonderful."

Now I was staring at Yami. No words would come out of my mouth.

"It felt good."

He kept praising our kiss. I felt the same way but I didn't know how to respond.

"Mark, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Yami acted surprised but answered quickly.

"No…"

I thought for a second.

"Will you… Umm… Maybe…"

"Yes"

I waited a moment, and then grabbed him and held him tight to my chest. I was so happy. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I let go and suggested we play a horror game.

"Sure, what game?"

"I got a new game a couple days ago. It's kinda like a slender game. It's a console game and its two-player."

Yami groaned hearing this. I knew he hated horror games but I loved playing them with him. Whenever he gets scared, he clings to the closest thing to him, which would be me.

"Okay"

I put the game in the console and it popped up on the TV screen. I hit play and screen the screen split in two. We both jumped when we heard a weird noise. Both our characters sprinted through the forest. Yami's flashlight died and when he turned around there was a creepy girl. She had scars and bandages all over her face and a bloody, torn up dress. Yami screamed, tossed the controller, and clung onto me. I giggled and tried to comfort him. He kept yelling and cussing so I kissed him on the cheek. He immediately calmed down. He began to focus on the game more and more. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I sighed as I paused the game and walked over to the door. I opened it to see who it was and saw it was Jack. Before I had a chance to say hi or ask why he's here he slapped me hard across the face. I stumbled to the floor. Yami saw and ran straight to me. I glanced up at Jack. He had a furious expression on his face. Yami stood and stared furiously into Jacks eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Yami screamed at Jack. I've never seen either of these two so furious before. I had to stop this.

"Stop, both of you!"

I may have been quiet, still in pain from Jacks attack, but I meant it.

"You bastard. I can't believe you chose him!"

Jack yelled those shocking words. Before I could respond, Jack kicked me in the stomach and ran away. Getting a glimpse of him while he was kicking me, I saw that he was about to cry. I stood shakily and began to run after him.

"Mark!"

Yami yelled after me.

"I'm not losing a friend today, Yami."

Yami stopped, realizing that he was my friend, and I didn't want to lose him. I continued to run after Jack. When I caught up to him, we were outside of the apartment building in the pouring rain. I grab his shoulder.

"Jack."

He stops but he doesn't look at me.

"Please, Jack, don't leave. You're my friend. I don't want that to change"

Jack finally looked at me.

"But, Mark, I feel like more than your friend. When I heard you were with Yami, I was furious."

"Jack, I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way about you."

"That's what I thought."

Jack said those words, obviously crying. He began to run again, me losing my grip on his shoulder. I began to cry also.. Soon, Yami came out with an umbrella.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault"

Yami shouldn't take the blame.

"No. Don't blame this on yourself."

I brought him close to me and kissed him passionately. When we separated, we were both smiling.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be together, right?"

"Of course."

\- AUTHOR'S NOTE-

I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't really go along with the title of the story, and there was WAY more Markimash then I thought there would be when I started writing this. I love to ship YouTubers and write fanfic about it. I'm in the middle of writing a PewDieCry right now. I'm not sure when it will be up, but PewDieCry isn't as easy as it looks to write. I might write some shorter Markimash fanfics in the future because I ABSOLUTELY LOOOOVE to write Markimash fanfic.


End file.
